Therapy of Coffee
by Pikatwig
Summary: With the last of Kota's original ten having moved out, he seeks solice not in a Smash battle, but the calmness of The Roost and speaking with Brewster. One-Shot. Based on my personal Animal Crossing village. Sequel to "A Hopeful Message", "Defying Unmei" and "A Change".


*groans* ...you know… this story has been meaning to be written for a while now, but I didn't want it to be my 95th one since… well… it's another coping fic, look at vlog Day 449 for some extra details, but the jest is that Hans have moved out from my village. ...yea… not my day.

Anyhow, let's just get this going.

I don't own Animal Crossing, it belongs to Nintendo and the like.

* * *

*Thunk. Thunk. Thunk.*

"Mayor Kota, you ok?" Isabelle asked as she walked over, seeing Kota was banging his head against his desk, "...don't tell me, I know what's about to happen."

"The last of my original ten. Can you expect me to be calm about this?" Kota retorted.

"Touche," Isabelle shrugged.

Kota rubbed his cyan hair for a bit, simply thinking about what to do, "My head kinda hurts, I'm heading to The Roost to relax a bit,"

"Alright, have fun," Isabelle shrugged.

* * *

Kapp'n sat and sipped on his coffee slowly as Kota walked on in and got his attention.

"Aye, do that be Kota? Ye be here for some bean brew?" Kapp'n asked as Kota walked stood for a moment.

"...I guess," Kota shrugged.

"Don't ye just stand there, though! Why don't ye take a seat here?" Kapp'n told Kota, the male taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes a little bit before heading over to the side to speak with Brewster.

"Hi Kota… coo to see you," Brewster smiled.

"You mind me working here for a bit? I need a break from… life, I guess," Kota requested.

"Ok," Brewster nodded.

* * *

Kota slipped into his coffee serving outfit and had started out by helping clean some cups, before Nibbles walked on in.

"Hi there, Kota!" Nibbles greeted.

"Hey," Kota waved.

"Gimme one of those yummy things I really like. You know which one!"

Kota simply nodded before he checked a small cove with various slips of paper with the names of every villagers to have ever lived in Yuai since the coffee shop opened up, seeing what was marked next to Nibbles' name.

'Nibbles: Mocha beans. Regular amount of milk. Two spoonfuls of sugar' it read.

Kota quickly got to work making the cup she wanted and then handed it to her.

"Mmmm… just smell that java!" Nibbles smiled happily as she sniffed the coffee cup, "OMG! This smells, like, supremely nommy! It's just perfect!"

Kota blushed softly and rubbed the back of his head in response.

"Ooh, I feel some of my famous Kota dance moves coming on!" she giggled before she skipped on out with her coffee cup.

Before Kota could say a word to Brewster, Midge trotted on in.

"Just the usual order for me, please," Midge told him as she walked over to his line of sight, "Thanks, Mr. K."

Kota cross-referenced the notes for a moment, before seeing Midge's name.

'Midge: Blend style. Lots of milk. Three spoonfuls of sugar'.

Thus, the blunette got to work making the coffee and handed it off to Midge.

"Mm, I can't wait…" she smiled as she sniffed the cup, "This is wonderful! You have a real talent for brewing coffee. Brewster is lucky to have you working here,"

"Certainly coo," Brewster smiled to himself.

Thus, Midge headed out and replacing her came Spork.

"I'll have what I always have, Brew… er… Kota," he corrected as he walked over.

Kota got a very nervous look as he had never served Spork before… he had no idea what to serve him. Brewster saw his expression and gave his sleeve a small tug, gesturing to the notes. Kota saw one with Spork's name on it… and then one that looked freshly crossed out due to how glossy the ink looked. Kota just shrugged off the crossed out one and then looked at the one with Spork's name.

'Spork: Kilimanjaro beans. Lots of milk. Three spoonfuls of sugar'.

With that, Kota quickly made the coffee and handed it to Spork

"Let's try a sip," Spork smiled as he actually took a tiny sip from the cup, then smiled widely, "Ahhhh, that hits the spot! This is just what I wanted to drink. I could drink it by the gallon! Thanks for the delicious coffee, Ore Sanjou!"

Spork headed on out and left Kota and Brewster a moment to speak.

"...isn't that what Curly used to say?" Brewster asked Kota with a soft smile on his face.

"Yea. What of it?" Kota shrugged.

"Just asking," Brewster explained.

The two stood in silence for a bit, before Pete trotted on in.

"Oh, hi Kota. You've been working on cleaning out your mailbox, right?" Pete checked.

"Working on it," Kota assured.

"Ok. Anyway… just the usual coffee for me, all right?"

With a short nod, Kota got to work with Pete's order knowing by heart it was the blend, with the regular amount of milk and two spoonfuls of sugar. Pete took the cup and smiled at it.

"Oh yes, that's the smell I love! This coffee is perfect! Great!" Pete smiled happily, "I'm all refreshed now, so I can get back out there and start delivering the mail again! Thanks Kota, see you."

Thus Pete left and after a bit Kapp'n dozed off, leaving Kota and Brewster to talk.

"...do you have everybody's coffee preferences written down?" Kota couldn't help but ask.

"Coo," Brewster nodded.

Kota took a look at the list, and sure enough, every name of every villager who had lived in Yuai after Brewster had set up shop was listed. He saw ink crossing out the names of several villagers who had left Yuai at one point or another.

"...you took notes on what they liked the entire time?" Kota asked.

"It's coo to know you make people coo," Brewster informed, "So, I wrote it down."

"I did the same with Walker, Kitty, Peggy, Curly, Margie, Hans, Skye, Deirdre, Ricky and Celia when they all lived here. Though I did ask them…" Kota admitted, "But… you wrote everybody's name and what they liked. Wow,"

Brewster gave a proud smile as silence took a hardcore grip on the room, Kota listening to the calm sounds being placed by a record player somewhere in the backroom. It was serene, calm, peaceful and overall… just what Kota needed to get past what had recently happened. While being Smash matches were fun, sometimes the calm serenity of Yuai life was more what a doctor ordered.

"...I never knew this place could be so serene. ...heh, feels almost therapeutic," Kota smiled softly as he washed a few dishes for Brewster.

"Been considering writing a book about it. Thinking about calling it 'Therapy of Coffee'," Brewster admitted, "Would you like your usual blend for the road?"

"...yea. Gonna go and lie down for a little while, but I'll be sure to have it ASAP," Kota assured as Brewster gave him a cup of his favorite blend, "Thanks coo,"

"No problem," Brewster smiled as Kota headed out, "...he's an okay kid,"

* * *

I was honestly a bit annoyed about Hans moving (see the vlog day I mentioned for proof of that), but honestly, being in The Roost really helped calm my nerves and simply listening to the music and making my villagers happy… just what the doctor ordered. And yes, the villagers you saw Kota serve were indeed the ones I served that day.

Honestly, it's a bit of a bummer that Hans left, he was the second villager who moved into Yuai and was one of the first times I had ten villagers (the names Kota mentioned who he wrote down the favorite coffees of), but I'm getting over his leaving. Just give me some time.

My favorite part has got to be how Kota and Brewster simply relaxed in the serenity of the cafe and their short conversation. That place is honestly so much fun to go in.

Just Live More.


End file.
